1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting blade for rotary lawn mowers.
2. Prior Art
Conventional rotary lawn mower cutting blades are made of an elongated flat metal plate, rectangular in shape, with a central mounting portion and an outer portion having a leading beveled cutting edge, and a bend or twist of either the entire outer portion of the blade or just the trailing edge of the outer portion to generate airflow used to draw the uncut grass upward into the path of the cutting edge and to expel the cuttings from the cutting area. Raised teeth may be added to the trailing edge of the outer portion of the blade to produce a mulching action.
The problem with present art rotary lawn mower cutting blades is that the central mounting portion is generally in the same plane as the cutting portion, resulting in lost energy as the central mounting portion passes over and impinges upon the top edge of the cut grass and residual clippings. Energy is wasted, efficiency of the lawn mower is impaired, and airflow through the cutting area is restricted.
It is the object of this invention to provide a novel rotary lawn mower cutting blade which has improved cutting abilities and can operate with greater efficiency.